


Life Before Your Eyes

by yucc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Near Death, Outer Space, Season 3 Finale, mention of staticquake
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Di detik-detik terakhirnya, Lincoln mengenang kehidupan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> eh, apa? s4 tayang hari ini? *nulis soal lincoln*

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.** adalah serial televisi yang dibuat oleh _Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon, dan Maurissa Tancharoen_ , serta diproduksi oleh _ABC Studios, Marvel Television, dan Mutant Enemy Productions_ , berdasarkan komik karya _Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Luar angkasa adalah kehampaan.

Jauh di depan sana, Lincoln melihat warna hitam yang tak berkesudahan. Ia seolah berada di lautan gelap yang siap menelannya kapan saja. Sejenak Lincoln memejamkan mata. Ketika ia membuka matanya, Lincoln merasa lanskap yang ia lihat tak ada ubahnya dengan kondisi ketika matanya tertutup.

Saat Lincoln masih di Bumi, bintang terlihat hilang dan tampak di langit malam. Cahaya kecil yang ia saksikan berkelap-kelip jauh di atas atap rumahnya, sekarang hanyalah titik konstan yang jauh dari jangkauannya. Bahkan ketika Lincoln telah berada di luar angkasa, ia masih belum bisa menggapai mereka. Jarak di antara dirinya dan bintang adalah ribuan, atau malah jutaan, dan Lincoln tidak punya waktu selama itu. Detik yang tersisa untuknya hanya tinggal hitungan jemari.

Lincoln memikirkan begitu banyak hal dalam waktu yang singkat itu.

Ada puluhan, ratusan, ribuan ide yang terlintas dalam kepalanya. Tentang bocah laki-laki yang berlari di pinggiran Cincinnati, melewati rumah-rumah rapi dan halaman depan yang tertata asri. Lincoln tidak pernah bercita-cita menjadi dokter. Ia bermimpi memutari dunia, menjangkau beragam kultur yang selama ini ia lihat dari balik layar televisi. Lincoln tertarik pada hal-hal yang bukan anatomi manusia, bukan pula fisiologi dan cara kerja organ. Geografi terasa lebih menantang untuknya. Sejarah peradaban, perkembangan dari berburu dan meramu hingga hiruk-pikuk industri perdagangan dan jasa, adalah hal yang menarik untuk Lincoln ulik. Rasa ingin tahunya besar, sampai-sampai ia pernah tersetrum sewaktu hendak membenarkan saklar kamarnya yang rusak.

Ada penyesalan yang masih tertinggal di dada Lincoln hingga kini. Mengenal alkohol menjadi keputusan yang ingin Lincoln hapus jauh-jauh dari memorinya. Ia hampir menghilangkan nyawa mantan kekasihnya. Sewaktu kedua orangtuanya wafat dalam kecelakaan tabrak lari seorang pengemudi mabuk, Lincoln tahu ini adalah karmanya. Kedua orangtuanya tidak pantas mati seperti itu, tapi Lincoln pantas merasakan kesedihan mendalam yang sifatnya tahunan.

Mengenal Jiaying, Gordon, dan Afterlife tidak termasuk dalam daftar penyesalan Lincoln. Orang dapat melakukan kesalahan, seperti halnya ia dulu, tidak peduli mereka adalah manusia biasa atau _inhuman_. Lincoln mengutuk perbuatan buruk mereka, tapi Lincoln memaafkan pengkhianatan yang ia alami. Rasa pedih di hatinya tidak ada artinya dibanding nyawa yang lenyap akibat histeria Jiaying.

Apakah semua ini salah Kree? Bangsa tersebut menganggap manusia sebagai bahan percobaan belaka. Kree memanfaatkan _inhuman_ hingga kaum itu habis tenaga, lalu mengejar dan membantai setelah sadar ciptaan mereka berevolusi menjadi lebih kuat dari mereka sendiri. Amarah Lincoln masih mengendap untuk Kree yang menyiksa pendahulunya. Lincoln tidak mungkin dapat melupakan begitu saja, tapi ia menganggap kekuatan yang mengalir dalam dirinya sebagai anugerah. Kata-kata Daisy benar; ia bukan monster. Namun, Lincoln masih berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya, bahwa _inhuman_ memiliki pilihan. Jikalau kembali menjadi "manusia" adalah hal yang mereka inginkan, vaksin pembalik tidak boleh menjadi sesuatu yang dilarang.

Senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Lincoln. Opininya tidak lagi memiliki tempat di ruang dan waktu yang akan terus berlanjut tanpanya. Daisy pernah mendengarnya. Lincoln yakin, setidaknya, Daisy dapat mengambil keputusan paling bijak setelah ia memulihkan diri.

Lincoln mencintai Daisy. Ia sangat mencintai Daisy dan rela menukar posisinya untuk wanita yang begitu ia sayangi.

Emosi yang sedang menggerogoti Lincoln bukanlah penyesalan, melainkan kedukaan karena dirinya tidak akan pernah mendampingi Daisy melewati masa-masa terburuk memerangi kecanduan, sesuatu yang pernah Lincoln sendiri alami. Lincoln merasakan sakit yang tidak tampak, tapi ia akan lebih terluka bila Daisy harus pergi menyerahkan nyawa tanpa pernah mengalahkan iblis dalam dirinya sendiri. Setelah ini Daisy akan melangkah maju, menemukan dirinya kembali, dan menjadi pribadi yang jauh lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya.

Apakah Lincoln mengorbankan diri demi kehidupan di Bumi atau mati demi keegoisannya sendiri, Lincoln tidak mau menemukan jawabannya. Ia bukan seseorang yang religius. Lincoln tidak tahu akan pergi ke mana jiwanya nanti. Lincoln berharap dapat kembali menggunakan kemampuan medisnya di tempatnya nanti. Namun, mungkin di sana tidak ada orang sakit untuk dirawat. Mungkin pula dosa Lincoln terlalu besar sampai ia hanya akan merasakan api membakar kulitnya sampai keabadian.

Seandainya Lincoln membiarkan Daisy bertempur melawan Lash sendirian, apakah ia akan wisuda sebagai dokter spesialis? Tersisa dua tahun dan residensi bedahnya akan selesai. Lincoln tahu, ketika ia memutuskan bergabung dengan SHIELD, tahun-tahun perjuangannya akan sia-sia begitu saja. Sekarang adalah waktu yang ia rasa sesuai untuk berandai-andai. Akan tetapi, kebanyakan mengolah skenario di dalam kepala hanya akan mengantarnya pada bangsal kejiwaan. Lincoln tersenyum sekali lagi.

Dari atas sini, Bumi terlihat indah. Sejenak Lincoln melupakan manusia dan keserakahan mereka dan keinginan mereka untuk menumpas orang-orang yang mereka anggap berbeda. Bumi hanyalah satu di antara begitu banyak planet di semesta; partikel di antara kemungkinan yang jumlahnya tak dapat dihitung.

Lincoln mengorbankan diri untuknya.

Hive mengatakan sesuatu soal hubungan yang mati-matian ingin makhluk itu alami. Hive bicara mengenai hubungan yang begitu dalam yang Lincoln rasakan dengan Bumi dan segala isinya, dengan manusia dan segala kekurangan mereka.

Pandangan Lincoln terpaku pada awan putih yang dapat ia lihat dari jendela pesawat. Warna biru, hijau, serta putih, berada di antara lingkupan hitam tanpa batas. Mungkin, kemolekan Bumi menjadi alasan Kree memilih mereka yang tinggal di dalamnya.

 _Dokter Campbell_ , begitu Lincoln dipanggil pada suatu masa. _Lincoln_ sering ia dengar, _Sparkplug_ pernah membuatnya cemberut. Ia pernah disebut dengan berbagai nama. Lincoln adalah _inhuman_. Ia adalah manusia yang memiliki kekuatan listrik dan darah Kree, sesedikit apapun itu, mengalir dalam pembuluh arteri, vena, dan kapilernya. Lincoln di satu sisi adalah manusia dan di sisi lain adalah alien.

Lincoln membiarkan dirinya terangkat oleh ketiadaan gravitasi, bukan oleh kekuatannya sendiri. Waktunya tidak lama lagi. Saat matanya mulai terasa berat oleh rasa penyerahan diri, Lincoln teringat akan pertanyaan Hive. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas selama sepersekian detik.

"… Mereka hanyalah manusia," katanya pelan.

Di balik mata yang terpejam, Lincoln melihat rumah sakit, melihat Afterlife, melihat Cincinnati, melihat Daisy Johnson dan ketegasan di matanya, kehangatan di ekspresinya, serta senyuman yang memperindah hidupnya. Daisy berambut pendek, menciumnya, memeluknya penuh cinta, dan Daisy berambut panjang, menggenggam tangannya, terbang bersamanya di langit Afterlife.

Ledakan pesawat yang ditumpangi Lincoln dan Hive hanyalah satu fenomena tak berarti di lengan Bima Sakti, satu galaksi di antara miliaran semesta.

.

Lincoln adalah debu di angkasa, melayang jauh melampaui batas.

**Author's Note:**

> saya teramat menyayangi lincoln. tulisan sederhana ini hanyalah salah satu bentuk cinta saya padanya. dan jikalau bukan kita yang mengingat pak dokter lincoln campbell, siapa lagi?
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
